


Floresta Sombria

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Floresta Sombria

     Um corvo gralhou alto bem em cima de suas cabeça.

  
     Era uma tarde fria de outono. O chão estava coberta por um manto de folhas amarronzadas, árvores tinham aparência agradável ainda, como um avô gentil e nem todos os animais tinham sumido da floresta. Nicolae olhou para longe, para as planícies até onde sua visão conseguia enxergar, um mapa em mãos, por um instante o som das barracas sendo montadas sumindo de sua mente, as vozes das crianças ao longe e mesmo as conversas animadas.

  
     Ser outono podia ser bom, mas o outono trazia um aviso prévio de que logo seria inverno. Mais alguns dias e toda aquela vista estaria inundada pelo branco, a foresta ali perto pareceria anda mais sombria e os animais precisariam de abrigo para sobreviverem... O outono não só avisava a chegada de um frio mais intenso como também de que teriam de arranjar uma vila ou uma cidade, um lugar para que pelo menos seus animais ficassem em segurança dos ventos gelados e impiedosos.

  
     Tinha uma cidade a poucos dias de viagem, mas algum grupo teria de ficar por conta dos barcos. A paisagem parecia um pouco diferente do que estava descrito no mapa, a floresta um pouco menor e tinha certeza que o caminho não era cruzado por um bom tempo. Ervas dominavam, escondendo as linhas onde outrora parecia ter tráfego quase diário de carroças e pessoas. Nicolae suspirou. Não tinham mais tempo para poder tomar caminho para outra cidade, a mais próxima além daquela demoraria mais do que três semanas dali e isso era tempo demais para que deixassem os barcos parados naquela praia.

  
     Uma onda de desânimo dominou seu corpo, os ombros encolheram um pouco, mas sabia que não tinha como escapar daquela viagem. Não eram só os animais, mas precisariam de suprimentos para o inverno, por quanto tempo fosse que ficariam parados. O inverno era um tempo difícil para as crianças também, o mar ficava menos acolhedor e a neve podia machucá-las, além de atrasar a todos se decidissem tomar caminhos longos. A febre também era comum, entre os mais velhos e os mais jovem, haviam muitos motivos para citar a si mesmo que não teria como fugir daquele caminho.

  
     - Nicolae.

  
     A voz que chamou lhe tirou do transe. Olhou para trás, se deparando com a figura magra do amante, que estava um pouco mais generosa com as camadas a mais de roupa que provavelmente sua mãe tinha colocado nele. Tinha alguns machados e cordas na mão do rapaz, e Nicolae logo entendeu o que estava sendo chamado para fazer pelo mais novo. O fitou com atenção. Os olhos de um âmbar tão escuro que pareciam quase alaranjados, os cabelos castanhos tão lisos e compridos que davam uma aparência um pouco sombria quando escondiam o rosto do rapaz.

  
     Se tinha uma coisa positiva naquele inverno era que as noites não seriam nada solitárias ou frias.

  
     - Pediram para pegarmos lenha.

  
     - Certo. É um pouco longe daqui, tudo bem?

  
     - Tudo bem.

  
     Se aproximou para ajudá-lo com os machados, olhando para a floresta que tinha por perto. Por sorte ainda não tinha chegado nenhuma chuva, provavelmente a madeira ainda estaria boa para queimar. Faltava pouco para a noite então era bom que tivessem um pouco de pressa, mas não andou em um ritmo que pudesse cansar o outro rapidamente, mesmo que em questão de resistência, sabia que Vincent não tinha nenhum problema.

     Aquela floresta era um pouco sombria. As árvores estavam próximas demais e os galhos embolavam uns nos outros. Nicolae não se adentrou muito, escolhendo uma das árvores menores e mais da ponta, para que o trabalho não demorasse muito. Vincent pareceu fazer o mesmo, embora ele fosse visivelmente menos forte que o outro e por causa disso demorasse um pouco mais, mas não importava muito.

  
    Conseguiram uma quantidade de lenha o suficiente ao voltarem. A noite já tinha começado e uma neblina leve começava a se formar quando os últimos raios de sol desapareceram. As fogueiras já tinham sido acesas, Vincent e as moças lidavam com a comida enquanto Nicolae entretia as crianças e depois, quando essas foram dormir, juntou com a mãe para poder falar sobre o caminho que teriam de tomar, um copo de vinho dançando em suas mãos.

  
     Mesmo com o frio as moças e os rapazes dançavam em volta da fogueira, um pouco mais vestidos do que da última vez que tinham parado. Quando o assunto com a mãe acabou os olhos procuraram pelo amante, não o encontrando de primeira. _Talvez ele tenha ido dormir._ Pensou. Ele ainda não está acostumado com todo o trabalho. _Pegar aquela quantidade de lenha e trazer até aqui pode tê-lo deixado cansado._

  
     Mas quando foi até o barco ele não estava lá. Um arrepio lhe correu pela espinha, um pouco de preocupação. Voltou para perto da fogueira, perguntando por ele até que uma das jovens apontou para o alto da colina. Ele estava lá, olhando para a direção onde estava a floresta e Nicolae soltou um suspiro de alivio antes de subir ao encontro dele com passos rápidos e ágeis. Também estava um pouco cansado, embora devesse ser mais mental do que físico.

  
     - Não sente frio?

  
     Perguntou, abraçando-o por trás suavemente. O toque pareceu fazer com que o rapaz acordasse de um transe, vendo-o lhe fitar com olhos questionando, embora não soubesse o que exatamente ele estava lhe questionando. Uma mão dele pousou sobre seu braço e uma sensação de paz percorreu o corpo de Nicolae por um segundo. Se todos os momentos do dia fossem como aquele, estaria satisfeito quase todos os dias. Todo o trabalho que tinha durante o dia simplesmente parecia valer a pena quando de noite conseguia ficar perto do amante.

  
     - Estou bem, não está tão frio ainda.

  
     Estranhou o tempo que ele tinha levado para lhe dar uma resposta. Por um tempo tinha até achado que ele não tinha ouvido.

  
     - No que estava pensando? Tem algo incomodando você? 

  
     O rosto se afundou nos cabelos lisos e o corpo se colou mais ao dele, sem malícia alguma. Um vento gelado passou, balançando os fios de ambos e agora podiam ouvir os corvos com mais facilidade, mas o som não parecia incomodá-los. Vincent se apoiou um pouco mais naquele abraço e Nicolae não pareceu se importar com o pouco peso extra a mais que estava mantendo.

  
     - Não sei, mas sinto um pouco de nostalgia... Vindo dali.

  
    Nicolae olhou para a floresta de novo. O mapa não mostrava nada ali, nenhuma vila, nenhuma cidade, nada que pudesse estar escondido. Não tinha também nenhum caminho para dentro das árvores, nada que indicasse que tinha algo ali. Ainda assim, para alguém sem memória alguma de quem era ou de onde vivia, procurar não faria mal.

  
     - Podemos ir até lá amanhã de manhã se quiser. Mas devíamos dormir um pouco agora.

  
     O rapaz demorou um pouco para desviar o olhar, porém concordou logo em um menear leve. Voltaram para o barco, ambos se ajeitando entre os panos para que pudessem dormir, não antes de deixassem os lábios colarem num do outro, as línguas carinhosamente se envolvendo. Ficaram alguns minutos apenas trocando beijos, até que a mão de Nicolae desceram pelas costas dele por baixo da fina camisa branca que Vincent usava. Os dedos pararam na entrada do rapaz que parecia pulsar ao seu toque.

  
     Precisou de um minuto para se levantar e ir pegar um pequeno potinho com um óleo. Lambusou os dedos generosamente, vendo como o rapaz já lhe esperava deitado de costas, com as pernas abertas as mãos segurando as próprias coxas. Engoliu seco. Os olhos âmbar escuro estavam um tanto nublados pelo desejo, e não demorou muito para que Nicolae se ajoelhasse entre aquele espaço, os dedos novamente roçando-se na entrada rosada do parceiro. Pegou uma das pernas dele, fazendo com que Vincent a soltasse para que pudesse colocá-la no próprio ombro.

  
     Adentrou um dos dedos enquanto beijava-lhe o interior da coxa carinhosamente, o distraindo do incômodo incial que ele pudesse sentir, mesmo que o corpo de Vincent estivesse cada vez se acostumando mais e o óleo que espalhava no interior dele ajudasse muito. O rapaz relaxava com mais facilidade, o interior dele rapidamente pedia por mais, contraindo, parecendo sugar os seus dedos mais para dentro. Nicolae tomava ritmo e ia mais fundo, tentando encontrar o ponto doce do amante, fazê-lo se contorcer o que não demorou muito.

  
     Retirou os dedos lentamente, aproveitando um pouco do líquido que restava na mão para lubrificar-se antes de pressionar seu próprio membro rijo e pulsante no corpo dele. Gemeu enquanto adentrava-o, baixo, vendo como o rapaz prendera o ar apenas por um minuto e soltara em um gemido assim que se encaixou completamente no corpo dele. Era um aperto quente e delicioso e mesmo que estivesse tentado a se mover esperou apenas um pouco, sentindo quando o quadril de Vincent se moveu, indicando que mesmo ele estava impaciente.

  
    Passou a se mover, saindo apenas para se enterrar no calor dele novamente, repetindo isso de forma cada vez mais rápida e forte. Segurava a perna dele ainda, os olhos fixos na expressão fogosa do parceiro, o rosto corado, os lábios que se moviam suavemente a cada gemido. Quando encontrou a próstata dele observou como o corpo se contorceu, o corpo dele se tensionou, apertando-lhe deliciosamente, o que rendeu um gemido de sua parte e um estremecer.

  
     Mais algumas estocadas, podia sentir o corpo dele vibrando, indicando que ele já estava perto do limite, acabando por tentar ir só um pouco mais forte dentro dele, os quadris se chocando. Os olhos quase se fecharam ao ser preso pelo corpo de Vincent, deleitando-se com o gemido doce que escapou dele, a perna do parceiro travando em seu ombro e fazendo com que acabasse inclinando-se um pouco mais sobre ele. Observou enquanto o prazer do rapaz o sujava o peito, precisando de apenas mais duas estocadas fundas para que se derramasse dentro do calor do corpo dele.

  
     Soltou a perna com cuidado, colocando uma mão em cada lado de Vincent e se deixando descansar um pouco, com os olhos fechados. Rolou o corpo para o lado, notando quando a respiração de Vincent se tornou mais tranquila e o rapaz levantou-se atrás de algo para limpar a si mesmo. A escuridão aos poucos lhe envolveu, a consciência parecendo mais distante aos poucos.

 

_X_X_

 

     Quando acordou ainda não era dia.

  
     Não havia qualquer indicio de luz, mas não foi disso de Nicolae sentiu falta. Com cuidado tateou o espaço ao lado, à procura de um pouco de cabelo, de pele, de um corpo ao qual devia estar agarrado, mas não havia nada. Levantou-se, o corpo ainda um tanto lento, olhando ao redor, tentando fazer os olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão. Depois de alguns minutos conseguira enxergar, mas ele não estava ali em nenhum canto. Vincent não estava ali.

  
     Levantou-se, colocando alguma roupa, saindo do barquinho, procurando-o pela proa, pelos arredores, na praia e nada. Colocou os sapatos, descendo e o procurando pelas barracas montadas, ao perto, apenas uma tocha para iluminar. _Ah, não... Onde você está Vincent?_ Olhou para a colina, o sangue esquentando pelo corpo e os passos rápidos o levando até lá. Podia ver de longe a silhueta pequena, o vento gelado fazendo com que o pano que o cobria voasse. Correu, mas o rapaz estava longe, já entrando na floresta.

  
     - Vincent! Espera!

  
     O pulmão estava ardendo quando o alcançou, raízes dificultavam seu passo, as mãos o apertaram no ombro um pouco mais forte do que tinha esperado, virou-o para si, mas os olhos dele estavam foscos, sem vida, quase como se não estivessem lhe vendo. O aperto se afrouxou um pouco diante do choque de fitar aqueles olhos, o corpo alheio escapando do seu toque e entrando mais dentro daquela floresta escura e fria.

  
     Seguiu-o, pensando em carregá-lo de volta para o barco. Imaginou que talvez o rapaz fosse sensível às energias ruins e por isso estivesse naquele estado, mas não podia sentir nada ao redor. Não que realmente fosse capaz, só... Achava que poderia ao menos ter um arrepio, ou uma sensação ruim. Também tinha a cobra, ela seguia o rapaz calmamente, como se aquilo fosse natural, e os animais normalmente sabiam...

  
     O rapaz parou em frente à uma árvore, e Nicolae apenas observou enquanto ele tocava a madeira, parecendo analisar com os dedos. Um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo ao ouvir uivos, sons de cascos, os corvos pareciam agitados. Coreu até Vincent, pegando-o pelo braço. Tinham de sair dali, se tivessem sorte, os lobos estariam ocupados demais atrás do que suspeitava ser um cervo e ignorariam a presença dos dois.

  
     Mas nada disso aconteceu. Seu coração parou quando o cervo apareceu na frente deles, o corpo de Vincent ainda mole e o olhar distante. Já não sabia mais o que fazer, quando o corpo pareceu se mover por si mesmo, a mão aberta para dar um tapa no rosto do parceiro, audível, mas nada aconteceu.

  
     - Vincent, vamos acorde!

  
     Gritou, balançou-o mas nada parecia alcançar o rapaz e o cervo ainda estava ali. Logo os lobos chegaram, os fitando. O corpo inteiro tremeu em desespero. Era o fim, iriam morrer ali, no frio, sendo devorados por lobos. O corpo se tencionou, suava frio e provavelmente só tinha forças para se manter em pé e não molhar as próprias calças porque algo em seu interior ainda gritava. Precisava proteger Vincent... Daquele jeito o rapaz morreria sem nem mesmo saber o que estava acontecendo.

  
     Sua mente não processou a estranheza que era que o cervo estivesse ali parado com os lobos em volta. Nem que a árvore atrás dos animais estivesse se enchendo de corvos, ou que cobras estavam aparecendo pelos cantos, gatos do mato, variados tipos de animais noturnos e mesmo alguns diúrnos. Os lobos rosnavam, os gatos pareciam ariscos, mas todos eles se acalmaram quando Vincent se desviou de Nicolae e foi para o meio deles.

  
     O corpo não conseguiu se mover. A expressão era de puro choque quando simplesmente todos os animais rodearam Vincent. O cervo tocou o rosto do rapaz com cuidado, os lobos rodeavam em volta dele e as cobras pareciam todas quererem subir para o ombro dele onde Scheherazade estava. No centro de tudo aquilo ele só sorriu como uma criança, as mãos acariciando o cervo, um grande corvo albino parando no chifre do cervo e parecendo acariciar a ponta do nariz do rapaz.

  
     - Eu quero ir para casa. Eu quero ver a minha mãe. Me levem até lá!

  
     Ele falava como um menino, chegou a se encolher como um. Nicolae sentiu o peito doer com a visão, enquanto os animais todos pareciam querer consolá-lo, mas logo o cervo empurrou o rapaz de leve até a direção do cigano. Os lobos rosnaram, os corvos agitarm as asas, mas os outros animais pareceram entender e ir embora aos poucos. Com um empurrar mais forte o rapaz foi jogado em seus braços, o segurando pelos ombros, vendo como o corpo magro tremia, mas não era de frio.

  
     Os animais sumiram um por um, embora o desagrado de alguns fosse palpável, como se fossem humanos... No fim ficando apenas a cobra. Apenas quando esses dois restaram o corpo de Vincent pesou, imóvel, quase derrubando aos dois. Nicolae soltou o ar que nem tinha percebido que estava prendendo. Apertou o corpo dele contra o seu. Talvez devesse deixá-lo ali, assim alguns animais poderiam voltar e levá-lo embora... Mas não conseguiu. Como Vincent sobreviveria ali, sozinho, no inverno?

  
     Ajeitou o corpo dele, pegando-o com um impulso no colo, para ir embora com ele. A mente estava uma confusão, uma parte de si esperava abrir os olhos e encontrar o teto do barco e perceber que aquilo só tinha sido um sonho muito estranho. A neblina estava ainda mais espessa em torno deles, mas ia sumindo quanto mais para fora da floresta se encontravam. Quando chegou na ponta da colina sentou com ele no colo, os músculos da perna latejando, a sola do pé ardendo como se tivesse andado por cima de lava.

  
     Vincent se moveu, os olhos abrindo aos poucos, sentindo o vento frio no rosto que ardia um pouco sem que ele soubesse porque, demorando um pouco para poder notar que estava no colo de Nicolae. O sol nascia aos poucos, o laranjado dos raios dominando o espaço, e inconscientemente o cigano passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos do parceiro.

  
     - Nicolae... - Murmurou o rapaz. - O que estamos fazendo aqui fora?

  
     Não foi realmente nenhuma surpresa que Vincent não se lembrasse daquele estado de sonambulismo. A mente do cigano pontou, dolorosamente e os músculos todos formigavam por descanso. O dançarino pareceu perceber isso ao se afastar, mas os olhos ainda estavam curiosos em Nicolae.

  
     - Eu também não sei bem.

  
     - Não sabe?

     Pareceu o melhor que não contasse. Preferia não dar esperanças à ele e talvez o fato de que o cervo o tivesse devolvido a si significasse alguma coisa. Aquele poderia não ser o lar que ele buscava, ou talvez não fosse bem vindo lá. Havia muitas coisas obscuras nas histórias de Vincent, nos sonhos dele e no fim isso tinha de significar alguma coisa afinal. Lembrou-se da última vez que tirara as cartas para ele. Tudo era muito complicado... 

     - Temos que dormir um pouco.

     Olhou para o próprio barco, o levando para lá. Logo todos estariam acordados, mas ele e Vincent precisariam de descanso para aguentar o outro dia. Deixou que o parceiro entrasse primeiro, ajeitando algumas coisas para que o Sol não os atrapalhassem em seu sono, e que as outras pessoas não incomodassem. Olhou para cima do pequeno mastro, cerrando os olhos por causa do sol... Tinha alguma coisa lá. 

     Um corvo branco, com olhos assustadores lhe fitando. 


End file.
